Birds of Prey (TV series)
A short lived television series loosely based on the ''Birds of Prey'' comics. It also drew inspiration from the Warner Batman movies. Overview The series is set in New Gotham City, several years after it has been abandoned by Batman following the Joker's last stand. In Batman's absence, Oracle and the Huntress have taken over his war on crime. The two are joined by Dinah (after she assists them in defeating Larry Ketterlly, a telepathic version of the Scarecrow; Alfred Pennyworth, who serves Helena as she is heir to the Wayne estate; and Detective Jesse Reese, a police officer confronted with crimes and abilities he cannot explain. A central feature of the series is the concept of metahumans: Individuals born with powers that cannot be explained. No two metahumans have the same specific ability (or set of abilities) and there exists a whole subculture of metahuman society that the outside world knows nothing about. It is into this world that Detective Reese is drawn, reluctantly teaming up with Huntress and the Birds of Prey to defeat metahuman criminals. At first, he is disapproving of Helena's vigilantism, even trying to arrest her, but eventually he realizes there is a need for the Birds of Prey to take down criminals the police can't handle. During the course of the show, the Birds of Prey often find themselves confronted with schemes masterminded by Dr. Quinzel, though they are unaware of her involvement until the final episode of the series. Quinzel's attempts to discover what Helena is hiding - and the duplicitous nature of their therapy sessions together - form a large part of the series arc, beginning in the pilot episode and being resolved in the series finale. Cast Main cast , Dina Meyer and Rachel Skarsten are the stars of the series.]] *Ashley Scott as Huntress *Dina Meyer as Oracle *Rachel Skarsten as Black Canary *Shemar Moore as Jesse Reese *Mia Sara as Harley Quinn (Originally filmed with Sherilyn Fenn in the role) *Ian Abercrombie as Alfred Pennyworth *Shawn Christian as Wade Brixton *Brent Sexton as Detective McNally *Rob Benedict as Gibson Kafka *Steve Hytner as Dr. Franklin Rominic *Chris Ellis as Larry Ketterly *Kristofer McNeeley as Frankie Spitz *Aaron Paul as Jerry *Sung-Hi Lee as Lady Shiva *Kirk Baltz as Clayface *Stephen McHattie/Mitch Pileggi as Al Hawke Uncredited cameos *Roger Stoneburner as the Joker (On-camera only, uncredited) *Mark Hamill as the Joker (voice only, uncredited) *To-be-revealed actor as Batman (uncredited) *Casey Elizabeth Easlick as Catwoman (uncredited) Appearances Individuals *Huntress *Harley Quinn *Oracle *Alfred Pennyworth *Batman *Catwoman *The Joker *Clayface *Black Canary *Lady Shiva Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot 2. Slick 3. Prey for the Hunter 4. Three Birds and a Baby 5. Sins of the Mother 6. Primal Scream 7. Split 8. Lady Shiva 9. Nature of the Beast 10. Gladiatrix 11. Reunion 12. Feat of Clay 13. Devil's Eyes Gallery Posters and key art= Birdsofprey.jpg |-| Promotional photos= BirdsCast.jpg Huntress3.jpg Oracle (Dina Meyer).jpg Dinah Lance.jpg Ian Abercrombie.jpg |-| Promotional art= JuskoTVguide.jpg|TV Guide cover by Joe Jusko was completed before the show's cancelation External links *DCcomics.com entry Category:Birds of Prey Category:Episodes